Lorsque quelque chose change
by nekojetto
Summary: Houla il y a vraiment peu de fanfiction sur jjba! Il faut que je remédie à cela et vite! Une fic sur l'arc Phantom blood!
1. Chapter 1

**Je rappel qu'aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient (bien heureusement pour eux sinon ce serait une boucherie), ils appartiennent tous à l'univers de jjba et de son magnifique et talentueux mangaka Hirohiko Araki!**

**Je préviens que cette histoire ne tourne principalement que sur l'arc « Phantom Blood » le tout premier du nom (et à mon sens le meilleur mais ce ne sont que mes goûts personnels et je n'ai pas regardé tous les arcs de la série non plus). Et aussi principalement sur le personnage de Speedwagon! Et non ne partez pas! Vous ne le croirez jamais mais ce personnage à lui tout seul rafle 20% des fans de la série! Et oui c'est dingue surtout vu le nombre de personnage me direz vous! Mais il y a bien une raison à tout ça alors posez vos popotins et lisez ces quelques lignes s'il vous plaît!(pleine de fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse d'avance...)**

Lorsqu'il sentit autour de lui de la chaleur il comprit qu'il ne rêvait plus. Ou plutôt qu'il ne cauchemardait plus. Il ne déambulait plus dans une pluie de sang avec comme seul lumière la lune au loin. Il avait l'impression d'être resté des jours et des mois sous cette tempête à chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Jamais il n'avait fait un rêve aussi fatiguant de sa vie d'ailleur il se sentait épuisé. Mais il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour arrêter toute ces horreurs.

Bien qu'il se sentait entre le songe et le réel il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Il commençait à retrouver des sensations mais très lentement. Il passait la paume de ses mains sur quelque chose de doux et rugueux à la fois comme du tissus. Il sentait une agréable chaleur autour de lui. Il luttait de toute ses forces contre cet état de transition jusqu'à comprendre qu'il était tous simplement dans un lit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

En ouvrant légèrement les paupières la luminosité le força à les refermer. Lâchant un grognement il se protégeait avec sa main pendant qu'il cherchait à se redresser. Il se sentit faible et nauséeux puis sans lutter il se laissa retomber sur le cadre en bois du lit.

Une fois ses yeux habitués il regarda autour de lui et découvrit les murs blancs et fissurés d'une chambre d'auberge sûrement. Il fut surpri du peu de lumière que contenait la pièce. Il croisa un regard familier:

-Mr Jonathan? Prononça-t-il faiblement.

Le jeune Lord le fixait de son regard toujours aussi naïf et enjoué mais pourtant le blond pouvait sentir autre chose.

-Tu...Tu es réveillé Speedwagon! Formidable! Moi et Zeppelin nous nous demandions si tu allais revenir parmi nous un jour! Dit-il un sourire gêné au lèvre.

Au plus loin de ses souvenirs Speedwagon se rappelait être parti avec l'élève et son maître à la recherche de Dio. Ce démon mangeur de sang, frère adoptif de Jonathan et aussi la pire menace pour ce monde. Depuis qu'il avait appris à Ogre Street que ce monstre était toujours en vie il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite.

Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être arrêté à une auberge, certes il n'avait plus de moyen de transport et devaient continuer à pied mais sa mémoire était encore trop sombre. Voyant que l'homme à la cicatrice plaçait sa main sur son front comme pour réfléchir Jonathan reprit:

-Nous étions en route vers la ville de repère de Dio lorsque tu t'es écroulé sur le sol. Alors nous avons pris peur et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une auberge pour la nuit...

-Quoi?! J'en suis vraiment désolé! Je ne me rappel...

-Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-il en voyant l'inquiétude du blond, nous marchions depuis le matin sans nous en rendre compte, mon maître et moi y sommes habitués mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas tenu! Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous excuser de t'avoir poussé à bout, désolé Speedwagon.

-Je... Je vous gêne encore une fois... Soupira-t-il et serrant les poings.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu! Au finale nous aurions du nous arrêter pour la nuit avec tous les sous-fifres de Dio en liberté nous risquions de nous faire attaquer alors même si nous devons faire vite une nuit de repos ne fait pas de mal!

Il lui souriait simplement comme à son habitude, il devait certainement être sincère mais Speedwagon savait bien que ce ne devait pas être l'avis de Zeppeli. Aucun des deux ne s'appréciaient de toute façon. L'ancien voleur savait bien qu'à ses yeux il n'avait aucune valeur par rapport à Jonathan le prodige. Il se doutait aussi que le Joestar devait être le seul à avoir vraiment insisté pour se reposer ici une nuit, pas le vieux maître.

Après un silence Jonathan se leva en disant:

-Je vais aller prévenir Zeppeli que tu es réveillé comme ça nous déciderons de ce que nous ferons aujourd'hui!

-Hum... Je ne me sent pas encore rétabli alors si vous voulez partir sans moi je comprendrais! Et je vous rejoindrais plus tard ne vous en faites pas pour moi le plus important c'est...

Il fut stoppé par le regard apeuré de Jonathan qui après un court moment lui dit calmement:

-Mais nous ne sommes plus pressés, nous avons quelque chose de plus important à régler ici avant. Ne t'inquiète pas et repose toi encore un peu!

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce laissant des sueurs froides au convalescent de la chambre. Speedwagon sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortit des draps et remarqua qu'il était toujours habillé, certes, mais que ses vêtements comportaient de larges taches noirâtres. Cette vision le fit sursauter et il courut vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre pour plus de lumière.

Elles avaient toutes été fermé ainsi que leurs volets laissant passer le moin de lumière possible. Lorsqu'il voulut en ouvrir une non seulement le simple fait de s'en approcher lui donnait mal à la tête mais en plus elles étaient barricadées de l'extérieur. Chose encore plus curieuse il remarqua sur ses mains de larges brulures.

Il commença à trembler et à se répéter que tout cela était impossible, tout devait provenir de son imagination. Il devait être entrain de continuer de rêver ou alors il délirait éveillé tout simplement. Il s'assit sur son lit la tête dans ses mains et regarda celui en face du sien. Il n'était pas défait, personne n'avait dormi ici à part lui.

La nausée recommença de plus belle, après un temps à essayer de se calmer il remarqua que cela devait être tout simplement dut à la faim. Il se tenait le ventre sans réussir à ralentir les battements de son cœur. Puis il sentit une odeur de plus en plus forte lui gagner les narines, c'était tout simplement délicieux et cela ne calmait en aucun cas son appétit.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était entrain de mordre la manche de sa chemise sur laquelle se tenait l'une de ces larges taches noires. Il sentait son goût sur sa langue et eut du mal à retirer ses lèvres du morceau de tissus.

Lorsqu'il réalisa se qu'il était entrain de faire il eut un mouvement de recule. Et il commença à comprendre de plus en plus la situation, mais très vite il la refusa. Les larmes montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux et eut du mal à les retenir.

Tout en se répétant que cela était impossible il remit ses chaussures et son manteau inconsciemment. Puis il marcha en rond un moment avant de se rasseoir sur le lit, il n'espérait qu'une chose: des explications. Que c'était-il vraiment passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état?

Il remit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant encore de se calmer puis il entendit des murmures, de très légers chuchotements en direction de la porte. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et se rapprocha de celle-ci. Et là les murmures devinrent plus claire:

-Tu es sûr et certain qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte...?

-Sûr et certain maître pour l'instant il croit à mon histoire, mais promettez moi de trouver une solution avant de faire quoi que ce soi...!

-Je ne peux rien te promettre Jojo, je ne connais aucun moyen de l'aider pour l'instant... J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est qu'une seule solution! Si vous êtes réellement amis tu dois le faire...!

Derrière la porte Speedwagon était totalement paralysé. Tout cela était donc vrai! Jamais il n'avait imaginé une telle situation en les suivants tous les deux! Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser tuer ainsi, il avait encore trop le goût de vivre et de stopper Dio pour de bon!

Alors lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte se déclencher et la poignée s'ouvrir le seul geste qu'il put faire était de reculer contre le mur d'en face lentement. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit la porte grinça doucement et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

Il resta assis sur le sol essayant de reculer encore, il n'avait qu'une seule envie se fondre dans le mur pour disparaître. Il commença à chercher un à un les différentes solutions qu'il pouvait espérer pour fuir, sans succès.

Dans l'ombre du couloir la silhouette du grand maître Zeppeli arriva jusqu'à la chambre, il entra le visage inexpressif. Puis Jonathan suivit son expression était beaucoup plus grave. Speedwagon lui restait sur le sol livide, blanc comme un mort les regardant tour à tour. Après un grand silence ils fermèrent la porte.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient, même pas Speedwagon à qui ils venaient pourtant une foule de questions qu'il n'osait poser. C'était finalement le plus vieux d'entre eux qui ouvrit le pas.

-Vu ton expression je pense que tu as compris la situation et tu t'imagines les mesures que nous allons prendre n'est-ce pas. Tout en prononçant cette phrase Zeppeli s'assit sur l'un des lits afin d'avoir bien en face la créature de la chambre. Pourtant je veux bien que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Certes il n'y a qu'une solution pour soigner ton mal mais crois nous, s'il y en existait d'autres nous les appliquerions sans hésitation. Malheureusement...

-Attendez un peu! Il doit y avoir autre chose! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, il y a encore trop de chose que je dois accomplir avant! Et puis je veux vous aider à vaincre Dio une bonne fois pour toute!

Jonathan baissait la tête en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots. Zeppeli se leva puis tout en se dirigeant vers le blond expliqua:

-Nous sommes vraiment navrés que les choses est pris cette tournure et jamais nous ne l'avons souhaité, mais tu connaissais le risque en venant avec nous. La seul erreur que nous avons commise et d'avoir sous estimer l'adversaire et de t'avoir autorisé à venir avec nous. Désormais tu fais partie des leur.

Speedwagon n'en revenait pas, il était donc bien devenu l'une de ces créatures qu'il détestait tant!Après ces quelques mots Zeppeli s'abaissa afin d'être à son niveau puis après une petite tape sur la joue il lui adressa un dernier sourire:

-Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien réfléchit à un moyen d'arrêter tout ça sans souffrance: je vais détruire uniquement ton cerveau avec une onde comme ça ton cadavre ne sera pas endommagé et tu ne sentira rien. Ainsi j'achèverai tes souffrances pauvre créature...

A ces mots il sentit la colère monter en lui. La rage ne faisait pas bouillir son sang, il le glaçait! Comment osait-il prendre une chose aussi grave à la légère, il allait mourir et cet idiot ce moquait de lui! Il fixa Jonathan restant silencieux dans un coin de la pièce dos à lui. Speedwagon en était écœuré et lorsque cette faim incontrôlable monta en lui il ne réfléchit plus.

Il lança son bras à une vitesse prodigieuse au cou du vieux Zeppeli qui put seulement écarquiller les yeux. Le vampire montra les dents par rage dévoilant ses canines fraîchement sortit et qui, en plus d'étrangler le vieux maître, planta son indexe et son majeur dans sa jugulaire. Commençant à pomper le précieux liquide vitale il hurla:

-Vous vous moquez de moi?! Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de rester sur vos gardes! Vous me croyez toujours aussi faible? Mais au finale qui est entrain de tuer l'autre?!

Il se releva, toujours tenant le pauvre bougre qui se débattait à peine tant il était sous le choque. L'homme à la cicatrise tremblait à la fois de rage et de plaisir tellement la sensation du sang chaud parcourant ses veines relevait du divin.

Mais alors qu'il sentait sa faim se calmer il entendit un grand bruit de verre brisé en direction de la fenêtre. Il se retourna vivement pour voir une incroyable lumière lui brûler les yeux. Mais avant d'être totalement aveuglé il eut juste le temps de percevoir Jonathan le poing en sang juste à côté de celle-ci.

Le Joestar avait brisé la fenêtre et son volet afin de faire rentrer la lumière! Speedwagon poussa un long hurlement de douleur avant de libéré le vieux maitre et de se protéger de la lumière avec ses bras. Il chercha l'obscurité et comme un courent d'air il fuit par la porte pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Jonathan se jeta au sol afin de rattraper son maître. Il était dans un état critique mais toujours vivant, il fallait plus que ça pour tuer un Zeppeli! Rapidement Jonathan se concentra sur sa respiration et avec l'aide de l'onde répara le cou brisé du vieux maître et fit passer ses forces en lui pour qu'il respire à nouveau.(ndl: perso je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'utilise pas ça plus souvent dans l'histoire originale :/)

-Maitre! Veuillez m'excuser, j'aurai dû rester sur mes gardes!

Après un long râle, Zeppeli ouvra les yeux et dit faiblement:

-Ne t'en fais plus pour ça... Il faut que tu le retrouve avant la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y a que toi qui peut l'arrêter Jojo!

-Ne dites pas ça maître! Tuer un inconnu pour protéger un ami est une chose, tuer un ami en est une autre!

-Si tu n'y arrive pas alors ne compte pas espérer vaincre Dio...

A la dernière parole de son maître, Jonathan le transporta sur un des lits. Prenant son courage avec lui mains il se dirigea dans la noirceur du couloir.

Pendant ce temps Speedwagon s'était arrêté de courir et après avoir retrouvé la vu il se rendit compte qu'il n'était apparemment pas dans une auberge. Cela ressemblait plus à une usine désaffectée, la chambre devait être les logements des gardiens de nuit ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il était descendu au étage inférieur afin d'éviter le soleil. En vu des différentes machines et des restes de bouteilles brisées il semblait être dans une usine de verre. La partie supérieure servant surement au remplissage des bouteilles et de la fabrication du liquide, et la partie inférieure à la fabrication des bouteilles en elles mêmes.

Alors qu'il se lança tomber le long d'un mur en regardant ses brûlures se refermer il remercier intérieurement l'ancien tyran de cette usine pour faire travailler ses employés dans des pièces sans fenêtres: les sous-sols étaient extrêmement sombres. Il reprenait son souffle sur le sol en repensant à se qu'il venait de faire.

Comment avait-il pu attaquer Zeppeli? Surtout qu'il avait manqué de le tuer! Alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement il entendit des bruits de pas raisonnant au loin. Il se redressa et cria au loin:

-Qui est là? C'est toi Jonathan? Je suis désolé pour le vieux maître, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Mais je suis sincèrement désolé...Jonathan?

Constatant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse il se rapprocha prudemment des sons. Il continuait de réfléchir sur un moyen de se faire pardonner ou de régler tout ça. Il repensait à tout ça depuis le début, comment tous ça avez commencé. Et il repensa à Dio, s'il n'avait pas mis le masque de pierre rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Alors qu'il le maudissait une pensée le traversa, il avait trouvé la solution à son problème!

Alors qu'il cherchait toujours dans les ténèbres de l'usine Jonathan s'enfonça vers les sous-sols. Il savait que là-bas il serait plus vulnérable mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait que Speedwagon n'aurait pas le courage de lui faire du mal s'il ne se montrait pas agressif. Il serait fort dans sa main le bougeoir qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de l'étage et éclaira son chemin.

Il était dans une grande pièce pleine de machine en tout genre et de rat. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les rats commençaient à disparaître pour laisser place à leur cadavre dans de petite flaque de sang. Il regarda devant lui constatant de la lumière, mais pas celle du soleil ou d'une flamme mais plutôt celle de la lune.

Le soir était tombé! Déjà toute à l'heure Speedwagon n'était pas mort car les rayons étaient faibles mais désormais la nuit était là! Et une trappe donnant vers l'extérieur étant grande ouverte, ce qui expliquait les rats.

Puis soudainement il sentit derrière lui une présence menaçante similaire à celle de Dio ou à celle de tous ses sous-fifres. Il se retourna et eut un mouvement de recule en découvrant le visage à la cicatrice du vampire.

Speedwagon était très pale, le regard froid en direction du jeune homme. Puis après un temps il lui sourit amicalement avant de prononcer dans un souffle:

-Mr Jonathan, je ne vous en veux plus d'avoir essayé de me tuer, après tout c'était tout à fait légitime de votre part. Mais vous savez j'ai trouvé une solution à toute cette histoire: Dio. C'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé et c'est grâce à lui que tout va se terminer! Je vais me débarrasser de lui et je redeviendrais humain après avoir détruit le masque de pierre j'en suis sûr! Ne vous en faites pas je m'occupe de tout...

Le vampire à la cicatrice avait dit cela sur un ton si sinistre que Jonathan n'avait osé bouger. Une bourrasque éteignit sa bougie puis il entendit le claquement de la trappe derrière lui.

Speedwagon s'était enfui et il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'arrêter. Désormais le pauvre fou pensait pouvoir vaincre Dio à lui seul...

**Voilà pour un premier chapitre! **

**Une review? Histoire de me donner votre avis il est toujours bon à prendre vous savez!**

**Je répond et prend en compte tous les commentaires qu'on me laisse même s'ils sont négatifs!**

**(sauf si c'est un « beuh... j'aime pa ton histoir! Spw é un perso qui crain ») **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dum Dum Dum...**

**Merci pour avoir entamé ce deuxième chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J 'ai cru comprendre, par les quelques modestes reviews que j'ai eu (merci encore au passage) que vous vouliez dans l'originale! Et bien vous ne serez pas déçu! Enfin j'ai fait de mon mieux...**

**Au passage minute d'histoire sur les vampires : A la base le vampire est une créature ne pouvant s'empêcher de compter les graines contenu dans un récipient. Du coup pour le piéger dans son cercueil à jamais les gens de l'époque y déversaient des graines de pavots... Pour qu'il les recompte toute les nuits éternellement... Hum... vivement l'invention de la télé pour qu'ils foutent enfin quelque chose...**

Il faisait très sombre autour de lui, la seul chose visible au loin étaient les deux silhouettes sombres de ses compagnons: Le haut de forme de Zeppeli et l'incroyable carrure de Jonathan. Il courait presque pour les rattraper en vain. Le souffle court il essayait de les appeler sans qu'ils se retournent un seul instant vers lui. Sa longue chevelure d'orée battant derrière lui il n'osait se retourner sachant trop bien se qui se cachait dans les ténèbres.

Alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus il poussa un dernier soupir avant de sentir qu'on l'attrapait par la crinière. Il voulut crier pour les avertir mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'on plantait quelque chose dans sa chaire il se paralysa. Et lorsqu'il tourna les yeux il put voir le visage de son agresseur, atrocement déformé, la bouche pleine de croc, une expression sadique sur son visage.

Il voulut s'évanouir mais bientôt d'autres douleurs se firent sentir sur ses bras ses jambes et son cou le maintenant éveillé. Il sentit bientôt toute la masse de ces innombrables créatures fondre sur lui et il n'eut bientôt plus la force de rester debout. Il s'écroula avec toute les charognes accrochées à lui. Sentant ses forces totalement le quitter il regarda une dernière fois vers les deux formes vagues de Zeppeli et Jonathan. Ils le regardaient et se rapprochaient de lui rapidement.

Puis finalement, Speedwagon plongea un sourire au lèvre dans ce qu'il pensait être un profond sommeil tout en gardant cette pensée:

« Ils sont là, pas d'inquiétude, Ils vont me sauver comme toujours. Oui, Jonathan, Zeppeli, arrêtez cette douleur... Je vous en supplie. »

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le vampire à la cicatrice voyait toujours les ténèbres autour de lui et la douleur n'avait pas cessé. Le bras tendu devant lui sur le sol il remarqua par l'ouverture de sa manche les points rouges que formaient les cicatrices des morsures de ses agresseurs.

Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé? Ou alors, était-ce ses souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus en mémoire malgré lui pendant son sommeil? Le blond se redressa et assit sur le sol il tremblait en retenant ses larmes.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était toujours au même endroit qu'hier: une vieille bâtisse abandonnée au extrémité du village. Après avoir quitté Mr Joestar le matin il avait couru toute la nuit de la veille usine dans la forêt environnante jusqu'au village où s'était tapi Dio quelque part dans l'ombre.

A l'approche du soleil du matin Speedwagon s'était réfugié dans la première maison en ruine aux volets barricadés qu'il trouva et y resta toute la journée. Pendant laquelle il fut comme aspiré par un étrange sommeil qui le gagnait peu à peu depuis son départ.

Puis en regardant ses mains pleines de morsure il repensa à ce qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir la veille: tuer Dio. Une once de détermination remonta en lui quand le simple fait se rendre compte qu'il ne savait ni par où le chercher ni par comment le tuer définitivement le calma radicalement. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque tout en se disant que par fois il devrait vraiment se taire plutôt que de sortir des conneries pareilles.

Lui? Vaincre Dio? Alors que même Jonathan le prodige n'y était même pas parvenu. Maintenant le monstre avait eut le temps de développer ses pouvoirs encore plus, alors que lui il venait à peine de les découvrir. Il commença à essayer de ce remettre en mémoire tous les racontars de paysans roumains qu'il avait rencontré dans tous ces voyages en Europe. A l'époque il les pensait tous fous ou séniles mais aujourd'hui il se disait que tout était bien vrai.

Il se concentra un moment mais rien ne lui revint en tête à part des banalités comme « les vampires sortent de leur cercueil la nuit pour sucer le sang de leur victime qui deviendront eux même à leur tour des vampires...et bla bla et bla... ». Mais cette pensée eut au moin le mérite de lui remettre en mémoire le goût du sang, enfin pas vraiment le goût mais plutôt la sensation de sentir battre ses veines à nouveau.

Et là il sentit la faim monter en lui, pas vraiment une faim comme de son vivant non, quelque chose semblable à un manque, une dépendance qui lui tordait l'estomac. Un sentiment de rage et de violence l'envahit, une vision de chaire éparpillé, la sensation de chaleur qui coule sur sa peau puis il sursauta retrouvant son calme.

Mais ce qu'il pensait être une illusion dû à la faim se réalisa. Il était à genoux dans une marre de sang chaud dans les bras les restes de ce qui semblait être une femme. La main dans ses viscères apparentent et l'indexe dans sa nuque ouverte, il fixait son corps sans vie. Puis il un sentiment de dégout profond l'envahit et il ne put retenir un cri.

Il recula sans quitter le cadavre des yeux jusqu'au mur derrière lui, là il posa sa main dont tous les pores avaient déjà aspirés le liquides rouges sur son visage. Un second cri le sortit de sa torpeur puis il tourna la tête le teint blafard. Un passant hurla au meurtre en hurlant:

« A l'assassin! C'est encore un vampire! A l'aide! Au meurtrier! »

_Meurtrier..._ le mot résonna dans sa tête. Puis encore plus paniqué il tenta de fuir lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un policier. Celui-ci l'agrippa par l'épaule puis une longue hésitation l'envahit. Fallait-il le tuer avant d'être repairé? Tuer pour se nourrir, il l'acceptait, mais tuer juste pour fuir, non. C'est alors qu'un sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'homme en uniforme, puis il lança amicalement:

« Allons mon brave, il faut pas paniquer comme ça... Reprenez vous! L'assassin s'est enfuit depuis un bon moment déjà! »

Speedwagon sentant la sueur glisser le long de sa cicatrice il n'y comprenait plus rien. Puis il regarda ses vêtements, ses mains et se qu'il remarqua l'horrifia totalement. Plus une seule goute de sang sur lui! Toute la substance avait disparu, même celle recouvrant ses vêtements! Maintenant les mots des paysans lui revinrent en tête:_Les vampires n'ont pas de crocs contrairement aux dires! Ils peuvent aspirer le sang de leurs victimes par simple contacte avec la peau! Certain sont même capable de l'absorber à distance!_

« Vous n'êtes pas d'la région, non? Depuis un certain temps, avec tous ses meurtres, les habitants croient voir des Vampires partout! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende rien d'plus, il faut plutôt faire attention au coupe gorge moi je vous le dit! »

Pendant que le policier monologuait Speedwagon était déjà perdu dans ses pensées, Dio était bien dans cette ville!

« Soit disant qu'ils se regroupe dans la demeure de leur chef tous les jours...

-Où...Où ça?!

-Quoi?

-Où se regroupe-t-il?! Toute ces créatures! Où vont-elles?!

-Hein? Vous êtes fous?

-Non je...juste...que...

-Ah j'ai compris vous êtes écrivain! Il y en a pas mal qui rode en ville pour trouver des histoires de vampires... Bien, si vous êtes curieux il y a une grande demeure à l'angle de la Morble's Street, vous pourrez pas la rater. C'est là que tous les témoignages se regroupent. Soit disant que c'est le repaire de ses choses, mais j'y suis déjà allez avec mes hommes... Il n'y a rien! »

Après ces explications le blond se retourna et disparu sans un mot sous le regard présomptueux du policier. Il avait une piste désormais, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas au goût de ce monstre de Dio mais au moin il savait par où commencer!

Tout en pressant le pas, Speedwagon regarda le ciel en guettant la lune ou les première lueur de l'aube mais rien. Le ciel Britannique offrait de jour comme de nuit d'épais nuages, impossible de connaître l'heure ou le temps qu'il lui restait pour ce soir. Mais à quoi bon! Cette petite ville n'était rien par rapport à Londres alors d'ici une heure ou deux il serait devant ce vieux manoir, parfait pour ce cacher!

Et puis les vampires n'attaque pas de jour, Dio ne faisait pas exception à la règle lui aussi.

Un temps incertain plus tard, le blond se retrouva dans Morbel's Street mais la fameuse « grande demeure » n'avait rien de grand ni même d'une demeure. Le seul bâtiment abandonné de la rue était une vieille maison à moitié en ruine. Un instant il se demanda si ce flique ne s'était pas fichu de lui mais après revérification il était dans la bonne rue.

« C'est le moment de tester cette force surhumaine... » se dit-il en posant la main sur la porte.

Mais à peine avait-il avancé le bras qu'elle s'écroula dans un énorme bruit sourd. Mauvais signe, le bâtiment était donc déjà accessible depuis des années déjà. En s'avançant dans les ténèbres du lieu le vampire à la cicatrice se répéta que ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'endroit qu'occuperait un Dandy comme Dio.

Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui le poussa à continuer, une sorte « d'odeur » comme il le disait lui même et en générale son flaire ne le trahissait jamais. Ses yeux s'habituant au noir à une vitesse remarquable et il commença à chercher l'entré d'une cave ou au moin d'un sous-sol.

Après un temps, avançant vers les pièces du fond, il entendit de petit crie strident vers l'un des murs de la maison. Il remarqua des rats grattant le sol à un endroit précis, les repoussant du revers de la main il frotta la poussière sur le planché il révéla une trappe. Bof comme cachette mais cela suffira pour la journée.

Une fois ouverte d'autre rat s'échappèrent de ce qui semblait être une cave, vu la couche de poussière il y avait une autre entrée la dessous pour que des rats s'y soient cachés. Méfiant il descendit les escaliers en se demandant pourquoi tous les témoignages revenait à cette maison. Il n'y avait rien et la planque n'était même pas sûre, c'était juste de la chance si les policier n'avait rien vu pour cette trappe.

Soudain il butta sur un obstacle sur les dernières marches et se retrouva la tête la première sur les pierres de la cave. Le nez en sang il étouffa un « putain! » élégant en se relevant et se retourna furieux pour regarder le coupable.

Un cadavre.

Ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait, c'est à dire le buste dont dépassait la colonne vertébrale. Il recula pour butter contre autre chose. Dans son dos était pendu un autre corps par les pieds avec un croché. Après s'être retourné il n'osa plus bouger le seul mouvement qu'il eut était pour tourner la tête afin de regarder autour de lui.

Au mur, d'autres cadavres pendus, et au sol on distinguait par des silhouettes incertaines d'autres corps sans vie. Quelques bassines étaient entreposées au sol, lorsqu'il se pencha pour observer le liquide contenu il eut un mouvement de recule. L'odeur était tellement forte que ses yeux pleurèrent, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez, et il fit pris d'une telle nausée qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Les récipients contenaient du sang pourri et l'odeur du sang mort lui était deux fois plus insupportable que de son vivant.

Tout en se relevant il se félicita mille fois de ne jamais avoir aspiré le sang de victime déjà morte, puis il commença à inspecter plus précisément en vu d'une piste sérieuse. Cette pièce semblait abriter soit un tueur en série soit un vampire. Mais en vu de l'état du lieu il semblait abandonné depuis longtemps. Pourtant les cadavres n'étaient pas encore en état de décomposition avancé,donc quelqu'un n'étant pas dérangé par la poussière venait y déposer des victimes régulièrement.

Il continua son tour dans la cave, lorsqu'il marcha sur une feuille de papier. Le blond l'a prise et remarqua la forme d'un bureau sous un drap vieilli. Il le souleva découvrant une plume, du papier et un petit recueil en cuir. Sans trop réfléchir il le feuilleta rapidement, faisant tomber une carte à jouer d'une des pages, intrigué le vampire commença par lire celle-ci:

_3 mars 1888:_

_Je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis, avant je m'amuser beaucoup en découpant toute ces femmes, mais aujourd'hui j'éprouve une grande lassitude. Tous ça c'est à cause de ce sale gosse blond et de son serviteur asiatique! Je les ai surpris l'autre jour agressant la jeune fille que je pourchassais. Il l'a attrapé au coup et elle en est morte. Le plus étrange était qu'elle n'avait plus une seule goutte de sang en elle! Je suis sûr que c'est un vampire comme tous les journaux racontent en ce moment, c'est lui le monstre. C'est pour ça que je vais me rendre à l'adresse qu'il m'a donné sur la carte. Je veux savoir comment il a fait pour la vider de son sang aussi rapidement. Peut importe si je dois devenir une créature des ténèbres moi aussi..._

La suite du journal n'était que des suites de croquis enfantin de diables, de corps éventrés, et de chauve-souries, beaucoup de chauve-souries. Il regarda la carte et remarqua qu'effectivement quelque chose était griffonné dessus. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lire car une voie d'outre tombe le fit sursauter:

« Qui êtes vous? »

Le vampire se retourna brusquement et écarquilla les yeux. Une très faible lueur dans la pièce lui dévoila deux choses: de un que le jour était levé car de faible rayon rentrait par une minuscule lucarne, et de deux qu'un visage sombre le regardait au plafond.

C'était une personne pas de doute la dessus, mais ses traits étaient étranges. Son visage était déformé, entre l'animal et l'homme, ses pieds fourchus tenaient fermement l'une des poutres du plafond lui permettant de tenir à l'envers et il était enveloppé de ce qui semblait être un manteau noir.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. En plus vous avez lu mon journal! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici! »

Sa voie était particulièrement grave mais au fur et à mesure que la colère le gagnait, elle devenait de plus en plus monstrueuse sans parler de son apparence!

« Allez-vous en! Allez-vous en!Allez-vous en! »répéta-il d'une voie sombre.

D'un geste rapide il ouvrit son « manteau » noir qui était en réalité une paire d'aile de chauve-sourie formée par ses deux bras! La créature n'eut pas la possibilité de les déployer totalement faute de place. Une cave n'est pas vraiment l'idéale pour voler, une chance pour le blond.

Tentant de maitriser sa peur Speedwagon sentait que ses jambes le soutenaient à peine, pourtant il devait faire face à cette chose! Alors qu'elle allait bondir sur lui difficilement prenant élan avec ses grandes ailes le blond ne fut même pas capable de bouger et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le bureau faisant tomber l'encre au sol.

Luttant de toute ses forces, il tentait de garder ses crocs à distances. Une main sur son épaule l'autre sur son cou, il voyait la gueule du vampire claquer à quelque centimètre de son visage, il pouvait même sentir son haleine. Totalement paniqué, incapable de réfléchir, aucune solution ne lui vint en tête. Lui il n'avait ni crocs protubérants, ni la possibilité de geler le corps de ses victimes et encore moin de force herculéenne!

Une seul pensée vint à lui alors que l'homme chauve-sourie posa sa main crochu sur son visage l'enveloppant de ses ailes sombres:

« Même après avoir eut la chance de ressusciter et d'être devenu un vampire... Je reste tout de même le plus faible, le plus _normal _d'entre tous... J'étais un humain ordinaire désormais je ne suis qu'un vampire ordinaire... Resterais-je un perdant toute ma vie? »

C'est alors que la rage l'envahit il resserra sa main sur l'épaule et le cou du vampire faisant ressortir son sang noirâtre. La chauve-sourie sentit une terrible sensation le parcourir comme si toute la haine du vampire à la cicatrice le traversait juste par son regard. Puis il commença à le lâcher lentement, ses yeux plongés dans la noirceur intense de ses iris.

Bientôt il commença à ressentir une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis qu'il était devenu lui même un monstre: la peur.

Il recula lentement au même rythme que Speedwagon se relevait. Sans se quitter des yeux les deux créature faisaient naitre une atmosphère écrasante dans la pièce. Mais bientôt la chauve-sourie humaine voulant placer une parole sentit sa gorge se dessécher comme si elle était remplie de sable. Tout son corps devenait sec et une terrible sensation de brûlure le traversait de part en part. Il regarda ses mains une dernière fois avant que sa vision devienne brumeuse. Elles semblaient vieillir peu à peu jusqu'à devenir grisâtres et dures comme de la roche. Il tenta de reculer mais il était devenu incapable de bouger, ses derniers gestes furent de regarder en l'air comme pour chercher une solution à son mal sans succès.

Lorsque le blond revînt à lui il était seul dans la pièce, seulement lui et l'étrange cadavre de la créature ailée. La goule totalement desséchée avait l'apparence d'une statue de marbre mimant une douleur intenable. Les mains et le visage au ciel, la bouche grande ouverte comme pour crier. Le tueur en série avait été immortalisé pour de bon, transformé en pierre.

Le vampire à la cicatrice n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Venait-il de faire ça? Il s'approcha prudemment et tendit la main pour toucher son « œuvre d'art ». Mais dès qu'il toucha la surface grise de la statue elle s'écroula en un nuage de poussière se qui le fit bondir en arrière.

N'en revenant toujours pas il regarda toute la poudre grise qui s'était installé sur son costume et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait de cendre. Il avait changer ce vampire en cendre, comme lorsque ces créatures voient la lumière du jour. Il trembla légèrement en regardant ses mains, à la fois par peur mais aussi étrangement de joie.

Il sentit les larmes monter qu'il ravala immédiatement. Enfin il avait une piste de l'endroit où était tapi la bête et un moyen de se débarrasser de Dio. Il leva les bras aussi ciel en criant:

« Yes! J'ai enfin un moyen de m'en sortir! Jonathan! Zeppeli! Regardait moi faire je vais tout régler! »

Pour une fois depuis longtemps il reprenait espoir, son but était proche! Mais au chant du coq matinale il se sentit partir et tournant de l'œil il s'écroula au sol dans un profond sommeil. Il pensa une dernière fois avant de sombrer:

« Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à l'heure... »

[…]

Au bord des falaises environnant la ville, dans les profondeurs de la crypte d'un château surplombant toute la ville, Dio et ses serviteurs patientaient jusqu'au levé du soleil. Lui n'était pas parcouru de ce profond sommeil et sentait que quelque par en ville une noirceur terrifiante venait de naitre. Lentement il sourit.

« La tournure des événements me paraît amusante... »

**Voilà! Ça vous a plu?Autant que le premier? Moin? Plus?**

**Je veux vos impressions en review c'est très important pour l'auteur! XD**

**SPW:55...56...57...**

**Nekojetto:Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?**

**SPW: Je compte les graine qu'un inconnu a mis dans mon cercueil! 58...59...**

**Nekojetto:...Hum je ne pense pas que tu sois ce genre de vampire...abruti...**


End file.
